Thok
'''Thok '''is one of the antagonists who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2007 storyline. He is a Skakdi who was once a Dark Hunter, but is now a member of the Piraka. History Dark Hunters Thok was recruited into the Dark Hunters after he stole weapons from a trio of Dark Hunters on a mission. Thok later joined Zaktan, Vezok, Hakann, and Reidak in an unsuccessful revolt against The Shadowed One. Years later, Thok was sent to kidnap Turaga Dume, but failed in his mission. In frustration, The Shadowed One sent the Dark Hunters to invade Metru Nui. The Dark Hunters were successful at first, but were later repelled by an army of Toa. Later, Thok, Zaktan, and Reidak looted a former Brotherhood of Makuta base and discovered a set of tablets that described The Plan in full detail. Piraka Thok, along with Zaktan, Hakann, Vezok, Avak, and Reidak, later deserted the Dark Hunters and formed their own band, called the Piraka. They went to Makuta Teridax's lair and found the Spear of Fusion. After the spear accidentally split Vezok in two and created Vezon, Teridax sent the Piraka to the island of Voya Nui to retrieve the Mask of Life. The Piraka stole the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to travel to the island. On arriving on the island, Thok encountered a Visorak and was able to kill it by controlling the plants around it. Later, he found the Matoran Garan and interrogated him about Voya Nui. Garan told him the history of the island, but Thok did not believe him. Thok instead thought that the Matoran were on the island either because they couldn't escape or were hiding something. The Piraka then convinced the Matoran they were Toa and enslaved them. The Matoran were put to work draining the volcano and building a stronghold for the Piraka. The Toa Nuva arrived and tried to stop them, but the Piraka and their newfound ally Brutaka defeated them. When the Toa Inika came to the island, they stormed the Piraka stronghold. During the ensuing battle, Hakann fired a Zamor Sphere at Brutaka. Thok, not wanting Hakann to do it without him, jumped in as the Zamor Sphere stole Brutaka's powers and gave them to Hakann and Thok. The two Piraka then turned against their former allies and went off to find the Mask of Life for themselves. The remaining Piraka joined forces with the Toa Inika and went after Hakann and Thok. Hewkii fired a golden Zamor Sphere that robbed Thok and Hakann of Brutaka's power and returned the power to Brutaka. Afterward, all six Piraka descended into the Chamber of Life and were defeated by Vezon. After the Toa defeated Vezon, the Piraka decided to lay low. The Piraka later descended into the Pit to follow the Mask of Life. They were exposed to the Pit's mutagens and reduced to mere heads and spines. They tried to attack the Toa Mahri as they went up the stone chord to Voya Nui, but they were defeated. The Piraka were eventually captured by the Order of Mata Nui and taken away into custody. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains